H2O: Just Add Water
'H2O: Just Add Water''' is an Australian dramatic fantasy television programme for children and teenagers created by Jonathan M. Shiff. It first screened on Australia's Network Ten and runs in syndication on channels in over 120 countries and has a worldwide audience of more than 250 million. It was filmed on location at Sea World and other locations on the Gold Coast. The show's premise revolves around three teenage girls facing everyday teen problems with an added twist: they'remermaids with powers over water. The theme song "No Ordinary Girl" is performed by Ellie Henderson in series one, by Kate Alexain series two and by Indiana Evans in series three. Only two series with a total of 52 episodes were originally planned, but due to popular demand, a third and final series was filmed. Series one premiered in July 2006, followed by series two in September 2007. Series three first aired in the United Kingdom in October 2009, with the Australian premiere occurring in May 2010. Summary Cleo Sertori (Phoebe Tonkin) had a normal life in Goald Coast, Australia with her best friend Emma Gilbert (Claire Holt), one day both met a girl named Rikki Chadwick (Cariba Heine) that got trapped with them in Mako Island, in the night there was a full moon over a Moon Pool in a cave and the three girls were in it, in the next day they became mermaids. They kept the secret with the help of Cleo's friend Lewis McCartney (Angus McLaren) and had the many adventures together. Emma moved away and they made another friend Bella Hartley (Indiana Evans) a mermaid turned in Irland that joined to them. They also made another friend Will, that helped them with the secret. Main Cast * Phoebe Tonkin as Cleo Sertori (78/78) (Main: 1x01 - 3x26) * Cariba Heine as Rikki Chadwick (78/78) (Main: 1x01 - 3x26) * Claire Holt as Emma Gilbert (52/78) (Main: 1x01 - 2x26) * Indiana Evans as Bella Hartley (26/78) (Main: ''3x01 - 3x26'') * Angus McLaren as Lewis McCartney (66/78) (Main: 1x01 - 3x13) (Guest: 3x26) * Luke Mitchell as Will Benjamin (26/78) (Main: 3x01 - 3x26) Season One Cleo, Rikki and Emma were ordinary girls that lived in Goald Coast, Australia. One night they went to an island called Mako and accidentaly became mermaids, with the help of their friend Lewis they kept the secret form every one including their families. They also met a woman named Louise that was a mermaid and knew everything about them. Season Two Cleo, Rikki and Emma were already used to keep the secret when they went to the pool during a rare planetary alinment and their powers where enhanced. In the first day of school they met a girl named Charlotte that fell in love with Lewis, both dated until Charlotte became a mermaid and wanted to be better than the girls, she lost her powers during the planetary alinment. Season Three Cleo and Rikki were living without Emma that moved to travel around the world. They met a girl named Bella, the girls found out that she was a mermaid to, she saved Rikki from a new force from Mako, the tentacle. A new boy also arrived to Gold Coast named Will. Bella fell in love with him and he eventually found out that they were all mermaids and kept the secret too. The tentacle seemed a threat but it wasn't, it was just trying to warn them about the comet, they found out that and stopped the comet. Category:TV Series Category:H2O: Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O: Just Add Water Season 2 Category:H2O: Just Add Water Season 3 Category:H2O: Just Add Water